smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Gods
Wild Gods 'are primal manifestation of nature in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''universe, exclusive to the planet Middle-Earth. They appear in two distinct realms: the physical, in the form of wild animals (such as wolves, foxes, birds, etc) as well as the Jade District, an ethereal realm beyond the perception of almost all mortals (notable exceptions being druids). These beings are for the most part immortal, in the sense that they will not age. They can still die via other means; for example, incineration. Origins Following the dramatic climax of the Sin War, the Aesir and their servants in the Carnal Armies began the clean-up process of Middle-Earth, sealing the six living Princes of Hell in subterreanean plates, and the Designates kept them sealed in permanently. As the re-forming of the planet began, enclaves of life and nature in areas began to spring up in the areas of the land they healed from Lucithel's demonic taint, resulting in various different creatures emerging from the enclaves, the greatest of which were the gigantic Wild Gods. These creatures assisted the Aesir in the protection of the fragile, vulnerable new world. To a section of nature was each Wild God demarcated responsibility, giving rise to gods of various types and bloodlines. The first Wild Gods roamed the western side of Vigrith, where the smurfs carved out the first of their empire, and where the nocturnal night elves secluded themselves in the enveloping Midnight Glade. It is under the influence of these Wild Gods (referred to as Ancient Guardians by the night elves themselves) that night elf society became widely druidic, and its people quickly took to becoming custodians of nature (if they weren't religiously-inclined members of the Moon priesthood). The devastating effects arcane magic has on its natural environment coupled with the paternalistic attitudes of the night elves towards wildlife ensured that mages within Vigrith were maligned and widely distrusted. The Glade remains a sacred refuge to the Wild Gods and various druidic organisations have been developed around them. Trivia *The concept of Wild Gods is borrowed from Warcraft. *A wild god can be corrupted; they henceforth become known as a [[False Gods|'false god]]. *If a Wild God is killed, their spirit enters the Jade District where it may be revived at a later date, depending on the manner in which they died. **Stealing the soul of a wild god is possible, and it will prevent revival of said god. **This is also not the case with False Gods, whose souls are, depending on their new allegiance, regenerate elsewhere/not at all. *The Zodiacs may have had something to do with these gods. *Drinking the blood of a Wild God transfers a portion of their power to the subject. It has the side effect of giving the person some of the corresponding Wild God's physical features. *Wild Gods are referred to by different names in different cultures, and not all of them, it seems, are overtly benevolent. *The Princes of Hell are '''not '''wild gods, neither are the Dragon Aspects considered such. Also, the Chaos Gods and Zodiacs alone aren't considered wild gods. Only primal manifestations of nature arising after the Re-Ordering of Middle-Earth following the Sin War are considered Wild Gods. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Races Category:People with supernatural power